Inheritance
by thefreakwithalaptop
Summary: Ketika Bernard Nightray meninggal, Gilbert pun pergi ke Jakarta untuk mengeklaim harta warisan ayahnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi ketika Oz, sahabatnya dari desa, diam-diam membuntutinya? Ditambah Alice yang nyangkut di koper Gil, dan Vincent sang pengidap bro-complex. Hancur.


.

.

.

**.**

**Inheritance**

**.**

.

a Pandora Hearts Fanfiction

.

**Written January 14th, 2013**

**Published January 14th, 2013  
**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Pandora Hearts. I also do not own Kuroshitsuji, Bleach, and their characters.**

.

.

Summary : Ketika Bernard Nightray meninggal, Gilbert pun pergi ke Jakarta untuk mengeklaim harta warisan ayahnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi ketika Oz, sahabatnya dari desa, diam-diam membuntutinya? Ditambah Alice yang nyangkut di koper Gil, dan Vincent sang pengidap bro-complex. Hancur.

.

.

**_WARNING : gejala-gejala OOC, ketidak jelasan isi cerita, penggunaan bahasa kasar, penggunaan kebun binatang plus kemahoan Isla Yura._**

**_Cerita ini ialah fiksi belaka. Kemiripan nama toko, tempat, maupun merek hanyalah kebetulan belaka.  
_**

.

.

.

.

**Bab 1 : Jakarta**

.

Jakarta benar-benar berbeda dari kampung halaman Gil, alias Desa Pandasila. Desa Pandasila ialah desa yang sepi, nyaris tanpa teknologi dan tentram, beda jauh dengan kesibukan metropolitan khas ibu kota negara.

"Huuh~ Akhirnye sampe juga!" Tibalah Gil di stasiun Gambiir. Sudah muak ia dengan bau kereta kelas ekonomi yang penumpangnya bercampur spesies. Bayangkan saja, selama delapan jam di kereta ia duduk bersama seekor kerbau. Baunya minta ampun. Dan bercampur dengan bau ketek pemilik kerbau itu.

"Iyo! Tadi di kereta bau minta ampun! Mana aku lapar lagi!" Oz menggerutu.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku ndak punya uang buat naik kereta bisnis." Timpal Gil.

"Padahal bapak-mbokmu kaya, Gil. Buktinya kowe sampe rela jauh-jauh ke Jakarta buat mengambil warisan!" (an/ mbokmu=ibumu, kowe=kamu)

"Iya dong... Rencanaku, warisan yang kudapat akan kugunakan untuk memperluas sawah! Dan sekaligus beli kebo! Lumayan kan?"

"Jangan lupa bancakan Gil!" (an/ bancakan=traktiran)

"Oke, Oz... sip deh... eh? Oz? OZ!?"

"Hm?"

"OZ!? KOK KOWE BISA ADA DI SINI...!?" Gil amat terkejut.

"Eh iya... hehehe.. tadi aku diam-diam mbuntuti kowe...hehe.." Oz cengar-cengir gaje.

"HAH!?"

"Alice juga ikut.."

"ELIS?! MANA!?" (Elis=Alice)

"Tuh di situ." Oz menunjuk koper Gil. Dengan sigap Gil langsung membuka kopernya.

"ELIS...!"

"Fuuh.. akhire aku bisa bernapas juga!"

"HAH!? Kok... kok kowe...?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kowe Gil! Nutup koper ndak hati-hati! Kan rambutku jadi nyangkut di ritsteling kopermu!" Alice mengomel, padahal salahnya sendiri. Author juga nggak tau gimana Alice bisa masuk ke kopernya Gil.

"Ritsteling? RITSLETING KALEE!"

"Podo wae!" (an/podo wae=sama aja)

.

.

_._

_Setibanya di Nightray Mansion.._

"Selamat datang Tuan Gilbert!" sang pelayan, Sebastian Michaelis, memberi salam.

"HUIH! GANTENGE BABUNE..!" seru Alice. (babune=pembantunya)

"HAH? ITU BABUNE!? KUKIRA DIA YANG PUNYA RUMAH!" Oz teriak.

"SST! KALIAN NDAK SOPAN! MINGKEMO!" Gil membentak. (mingkemo=diamlah)

Sebastian sweatdrop.

"Eh.. silahkan masuk," Sebastian mempersilahkan sambil membawakan koper Gil. "Saya akan memberi tahu letak kamar Anda.. Saya juga akan mempersiapkan kamar untuk.. pendamping anda."

"Eh? Iya.." Gilbert gugup.

"Big brother!" seorang pemuda pirang tiba-tiba menghampiri dan memeluk Gil. "Long time no see! How are you? I really missed you!"

Gilbert spontan mendorong orang itu jauh-jauh. "HAAA!? JANGAN PELUK-PELUK DONG DASAR BANCI...!"

"Buset..! Ada bule banci peluk-peluk Gilbert!" seru Oz kaget.

"What? Big brother had already forgotten about me? Uh, nevermind! Anyway, I'm Vincent! Your little brother!" sahut bule itu.

"HOO!? KOWE NGOMONG OPO...!?" Gilbert tak faham. (kowe ngomong opo=kamu bicara apa)

"Huh? What did you say?" Bule bernama Vincent itu juga tak faham. Rupanya ada sedikit kendala bahasa di sini.

"Ehm, Sir Vincent, maaf bila saya menyela, tapi saya rasa Tuan Gilbert tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa Inggris..." sela Sebastian, yang ahli berbicara dalam **597809289031** bahasa.

"Oh! I see... Yah! Gilbert!" bule itu berkata masih dengan aksen British-nya yang kental. "Uhm.. mnamakhu Vincent, and aku adalah adhik lakhi-lakhimu."

"HAH? BUSET GILBERT PUNYA ADEK BULE!?" Oz dan Alice teriak norak.

Saat itu bel pintu berbunyi. Sebastian membukakan pintu secepat kilat.

"Selamat datang Tuan Elliot! Silahkan masuk!" sapa Sebastian.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat masuk bersama valet pribadinya yang berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan kacamata _luar biasa besar dan norak._

"Haah! Siapa nih!?" Pemuda yang disebut Elliot itu membentak Gilbert dengan kasar.

"Tuan Elliot, ini adalah kakak anda dari desa Pandasila, Tuan Gilbert, beserta pendamping-pendampingnya. Tuan Gilbert, ini adalah adik anda, Tuan Elliot."

"Hah? Kok aku bisa punya adik banyak tanpa sepengetahuanku sih?" Gil bingung.

"Mau gimana lagi?" Elliot menanggapi kasar. "Abisnya bokap gue kawin terus, dan tiap kawin pasti ngebikin anak-anak gajelas! Akhirnya warisan gue jadi berkurang banyak deh!"

"Ahahah... Betapa congkhak kau Elly... Even though kau ialah anak terakhir from us, seven siblings..." Vincent nimbrung, masih dengan logat British yang sangat kenthal.

"Opo kui?" tanya Gil. (opo kui=apa itu)

"Anyway, big brother, what do you say khalau kita perhgi jalan-jalan sebentarh? Akan kuajak engkau melihhat kota Jakarta!"

"Huh? Ya..?" Gilbert, karena dia tidak faham maka dia ikut saja.

.

.

.

.

_Di Plaza Indonesiar.._

Elliot dan Leo akhirnya ikut juga, dengan alasan mereka mau beli odol sama piyama binatang.

"BUSEET! TANGGANYA BISA GERAK!" Gil berseru dengan noraknya saat melihat eskalator. Lalu dengan sangat tidak elit, dia bersama Oz naik eskalator itu, lalu turun lagi, lalu naik lagi, dan begitu sampai 30 kali.

Sementara Alice sedang sibuk mengagumi mahakarya manusia bernama Hagen Dazs.

Dan ia sedang bermaksud merampok toko es krim itu.

"Jangaaan mbaaak..! Bayar dulu baru saya kasih es krim...!" Inoue Orihime, sang pelayan resto Hagen Dazs, memohon Alice untuk berhenti mencoba merampok tokonya.

"BACOT LU! MANA ES GUE!?" dalam sekejap Alice sudah berjiwa preman Taman Lawang. (hah?)

"Hey! Ada apa ini?" sang sekuriti, Kurosaki Ichigo, melerai.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun!"

"Jangan mencuri Es Krim!" perintah Ichigo.

"Kalo gue bilang ga mau, lu mau ngapain?" balas Alice.

"Ja-jangan!" cegah Orihime. "Mbak jangan mencuri! Mbak jangan mencuri!"

"LO KIRA GUE SWEPEER!" Alice menyebut salah satu tokoh favoritnya di acara Doro the Explorer.

"Kalao kau sampai mencuri es krim..." Ichigo mengancam. Lalu ia berpose. "Dengan kekuatan cinta, aku akan menghukummu!"

Di saat yang sama, Vincent sedang sibuk di salah satu obral lingerie.

"Heh lo! Gue kan sudah kasih tau, kalo mau cari boxer bukan disini!" Sang pramuwati toko, Rukia Kuchiki, memperingatkan Vincent.

"Enggak kok! Gue mau cari lingerie buat kacung gue, si Echo!"

Elliot dan Leo, tentunya sedang beli odol sama piyama di Carefoor.

"Elliot, Piptaden ato Cepsoden?"

"Ng... biasanya sih gue pake Orelbi."

"Kalo Kolget aja gimana?"

"Jangan yang whitening! Biar emas di gigi gue enggak pudar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, gaje.

TT^TT

.

.

To be continued(?)

R&R?


End file.
